<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7: bruises. With no one question by Knightess_of_Cainhurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707042">Day 7: bruises. With no one question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst'>Knightess_of_Cainhurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Hunters, Gen, Mysticism, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она получает новую работу и пока Кире здесь нравится, то самое странное что здесь происходит — это что ничего не меняется. Особенно если эта «работа на час каждый день» продолжается годы. </p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>She's got a new job, but most strange things is that nothing changes around her until Kira like to be here. Especially if it "job for an hour a day" goes for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7: bruises. With no one question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Кира смотрит на предложения по подработке, то не ждет многого. </p>
<p>Хотите тексты? Будут вам тексты. Ищете где что-то раздать, подмести, привезти? Да пожалуйста. </p>
<p>В приложении она ориентируется лишь на отзывы. Негативные — с самого начала. Не платят?  Требуют больше, чем написали? Слишком нехороший коллектив? Но по итогам Кира совсем не удивляется, когда самое вкусное из вакансий оказывается занятым, уходит из-под носа, удаляется спустя час. </p>
<p>Как, впрочем, и не спрашивает, почему это в отзыве к «Stagnation int» указывают должность «уничтожительница демонов». Вернее, даже не успевает удивиться, как уже читает один-единственный отзыв годичной давности. </p>
<p>«Стабильная работа, была занята всего пару часов в день, не особо мешает жизни, но всё нужно делать каждый день. Устала, потому что не всегда хочется это делать круглый год, увы, но не выдержала, ухожу».</p>
<p>Эта самая Оксана К. вообще слышала про деньги? И почему в оценках сплошь по семь-восемь звездочек на зарплате и удобстве графика? Кто эти безымянные, если у неё аккаунт, проверяющий на подлинность каждую запятую, а «Работа по всему свету» не гордится, а даже кияится независимостью своих экспертиз? И почему она, без единого отклика, не появлялась на сайте около полугода? </p>
<p>Кира задаёт вопросы ровно до того момента, как начинает читать подробности самой работы. Нервно вчитывается, смотрит на условия, но так и не нажимает на запись экрана и не делает скриншот. </p>
<p>«Хотя бы одного демона в день».</p>
<p>Какого?</p>
<p>«Но в основном будут мелкие, фото для ориентирования прилагается».</p>
<p>Значит, эта черная капля либо нечто похожее на ящерицу из смолы и есть демон? Значит, соблазнять и сводить её со всяких там «истинных путей» никто не собирается. </p>
<p>«При отклике на вакансию выдаётся необходимый набор: в сумочке будет цепь для крови и ритуальный кинжал. Для приманки достаточно лишь одной капли. »</p>
<p>Цепь? Для крови? Что это значит? </p>
<p>Кира увеличила масштаб и пригляделась: черная сумочка-конверт, фон из гладкого бетона, золотистый кинжал с рукоятью буквально на два-три пальца и разным навершием в форме копья, ножны, украшенные незатейливыми пластинами с фоном под белое золото и пикой на кончике. На вид красивый, но не драгоценный.</p>
<p>Цепочка — так вообще похожая на деталь от простенького пояса, разве что без подвесок.</p>
<p>Кира посмотрела на фото ещё раз: на вид как обычный набор вещей из интернет-магазина. </p>
<p>Но... </p>
<p>«Стабильный режим работы, четкое ТЗ, оплата в тот же день на карту или иной кошелёк. Специальное обучение не требуется. Высылать резюме не требуется.»</p>
<p>И... все? Нужна просто женщина, которая бы поверила в эту... информацию. </p>
<p>Неизвестно как, но кривившаяся над любым сомнительным отзывом Кира называть ложью или чушью это предложение не собирается. </p>
<p>«При первом прибытии обязательно взять вещи с фото»</p>
<p>Палец без колебаний надавил на вкладку «откликнуться».</p>
<p>Кира поняла, что нет, ничего сложного у неё почему-то не будет. </p>
<p>И совсем не думала, что это обман или розыгрыш. </p>
<p>Лишь очнулась возле лифта в подъезде бывшей одноклассницы. </p>
<p>Синие металлические двери закрывались, на плечах была стеганая черная куртка прямо по внезапно потеплевшему сезону, а сквозь зеленые перекладины на перилах мелькнула чья-то тень. </p>
<p>Кто-то уходил, сверху говорили про курьера, но пока Кира разглядывать сумочку-конверт на цепочке и тот самый кинжал, ответа на вопрос о том, как она сюда приехала, не находилось. </p>
<p>Зато  был другой: что именно нужно делать. </p>
<p>Кира медленно вытащила кинжал из ножен и поняла, что надо ловить на кровь. Поняла и то, что похожая на смогу движущаяся капелька на лестничной клетке и есть тот самый демон. Помедлив, она с сомнением посмотрела на цепь, прислушалась к едущему лифту, и лишь потом заметила, что та же самая капелька превратилась в некое подобие ящерицы, спешившей к открывавшемуся лифту. </p>
<p>Кинжал неглубоко разрезал кожу на пальце, цепочку Кира, не думая, откуда ей известна эта цель, трижды обмотала  вокруг ладони, а затем, сжав её в кулак, кинулась «ящерке» на перерез, словно делала это тысячи раз. </p>
<p>Двери открылись, темные стены лифта не встретили никого, а пальцы Киры машинально втирали кровь в цепочку. </p>
<p>Что-то тянуло демона к Кире и она это ощущала так же просто и естественно, как и собственную ногу или руку. </p>
<p>Снова взгляд в сторону — неясно почему, но здесь не должно было быть лишних глаз и ушей — и перед Кирой стояла девушка. В её же одежде, с той же челкой-волной, наспех выпрямленной с утра, с теми же карманами на куртке и в такой же футболке. </p>
<p>Ощущение неумелой подделки — вот что она вызывала. </p>
<p>Кира резко всадила кинжал обманке в живот и та, на совсем людской манер, схватилась за место раны, но между пальцев её двойника не было крови. </p>
<p>А спустя миг образ рассыпался на множество черных кусочков, похожих на пластилин. Те, осада, таблица в воздухе, а Кира испытывала лишь понимание, что справилась так, как от неё и требовалось. </p>
<p>Щелкнуло оповещение на телефоне, и на карту пришёл перевод и лишь одно предложение. </p>
<p>«В следующий раз станет ясно, куда идти».</p>
<p>Кира неосознанно кивнула сообщению в ответ и лишь спрятав в сумочку цепь и кинжал, осознала: деньги. </p>
<p>Их хватает настолько, чтобы не искать работу ещё месяц. </p>
<p>Даже если это был аванс. </p>
<p>И... все. </p>
<p>Больше Кира не ощущала по поводу работы ничего. </p>
<p>Только простую и понятную обязанность. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Что бы ни случилось — это работает. Убиваете демоны, крайне редко принявшие облик смертных освобождают все остальные силы, которые прежде уходили на работу. Кира не спрашивает, почему всё так резко меняется. </p>
<p>Не спрашивают и те, кому она это показывает, удивительно часто молчат прохожие, хотя одна из черных «капелек» одного демона оставляет склизкий и чешущийся след на ноге одной пенсионерки с ведром помидоров. </p>
<p>Нет ни съемок, ни удивления, все вокруг всё забывают вслед за Кирой. </p>
<p>И сама Кира, та самая скептичная Кира,  продолжая работу, не заходит в поисковик, не ищет личного сайта или офиса компании, даже не думает изображать из себя внештатную журналистку. </p>
<p>Просто раз за разом колет в самую подушечку пальца кончиком кинжала, а царапина затягивается на следующий день. </p>
<p>Ни следа, ни мысли. </p>
<p>Кира просто делает свою небольшую работу. </p>
<p>Обычно, все происходит рядышком, не нужно добираться, нужно только найти не сильно людное место</p>
<p>Денег не так много, чтобы было, на что шиковать, но и всегда хватает, чтобы себя развлечь без малейших колебаний о будущем. Подруга всегда оказывается вовремя рядом, невзирая на занятость в отделе. Кира каждый день просыпается, понимая, что у нее есть законные двадцать два часа в сутках, чтобы посвятить их чему угодно, не страшась за себя. </p>
<p>И демоны вечно похожи на назойливых, но не страшных вредителей: ни одного упущенного или не убитого. </p>
<p>Все происходит выверенно и рутинно, так, будто преступно сомневаться в ином исходе. Или наоборот, это просто и необходимо, как регулярно следить за временем или купаться. </p>
<p>Наверное, это все ещё странно. </p>
<p>Но пока Кира убивает демона за демоном каждый день, то не замечает, что отныне у неё нет причин беспокоиться о будущем, работать на износ, её здоровье не становится хуже, а те из близких, кто знают и иногда смотрят на то, как золотистый кинжал пронзает маслянисто-черную тварь, не страдают ни от каких-либо страшных бед. И даже всегда рядом, готовые помочь и провести вместе время. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>А ещё она практически не помнит, что уже давно не меняется с возрастом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I have so interesting dreams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>